Behind
by VFFW
Summary: Rick and company are frustrated with Deanna's naivete with what's going on. What could have happened as a wake up call. The summary isn't good. Check the story out anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I liked the Deanna character actually. This is how I think she would have reacted, in general, if someone had given her a swift kick in the ****. Of course it's over the top. It's probably the only thing, aside from aliens, that would have moved her**

* * *

Glenn heard the sound of a safety being snicked off and he stopped punching Nicholas. Nicholas punched him in the face before the gun was rammed into his stomach. Glenn saw a person, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, jerk the gun toward the wall. Nicholas heaved into the ground until the gun lifted his head up.

"Get the fuck up," the figure growled. Nicholas got to his feet and stumbled, Glenn a little behind him. He was looking around trying to figure a way out.

"Don't," the figure said again. "We're not here to hurt you."

Glenn continued walking. They got to the gate and it was open. The figure pushed the two of them inside and locked it. Another figure came out of the darkness and padlocked it shut. They were directed to where the meeting was supposed to take place but Glenn didn't hear anything. When they were pushed to the others Glenn saw why. Everyone was on their faces surrounded by three people, dressed in black with masks, holding automatic weapons. He heard some of the women of Alexandria crying. Deana looked frightened and mad. Glenn was motioned over to a chair and Nicholas was pushed on the ground. The figure took its mask off and he saw it was a man.

All of the others took their masks off and he saw two women and two men. "We want to help you, so can our doctor check you over?" the man said in a British accent.

Glenn looked at Rick and he looked pissed. One of the women walked and stood over him. "Fuck face," she said to him. "We're not going to hurt him. Get the fuck over yourself and go back to thinking about the fat blonde." The rest of the group laughed.

"Knock it off, Cia," the British guy choked out. He turned back to Glenn. "We're not going to hurt you. We wanted to recruit you, but this clusterfuck needs all the help it can get. We watched you on that run today. We're sorry about the other guy and the dark haired girl. Cia thinks you have grit, whatever that is, she likes you. She wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Cia was standing over Rick, gun pointed at the back of his head. She shrugged her shoulders. "I always wanted a little brother," she said sheepishly. She was a white woman with dark brown hair to her shoulders and looked slim. The light wasn't the best so he couldn't tell.

"I apologize that I couldn't get a clear shot to shoot that guy in the head," Cia pointed to Nicholas, "so you and the other guy could get out. The fat fuck kept moving," she sneered in Nicholas' direction.

Before anyone could say anything else, Eric was being carried in by a man and a woman. They put him on the ground and took up positions between the others.

"Who runs this place?" Another man asked. He was tan, spoke with an accent, had brown hair and looked comfortable with this weapon.

"I do," Deanna said from the ground. "I do. I demand that you let all of us go."

* * *

Eric gasped fairly loudly drawing everyone's attention. The guy standing next to the British guy looked at him. He started speaking in another language then all eyes swiveled between him and Eric.

"This is Seal," the British guy pointed to the Native. The Native was tall, short black hair and tan skin.

"Eric. Good to see that you made it," Seal nodded his head.

"Seal?" Eric let out a surprised laugh. "Uh, you, too." Eric looked around and saw Daryl and Aaron on the ground with another man. He pointed to Aaron. "That's my partner, Aaron."

Aaron shot him a look. The group talked for a few minutes in another language then the British guy said he could get up. Aaron was up like a shot and over at Eric's side. The two men hugged and kissed.

The British guy turned back to Glenn. "So, our doctor can take a look at you. As I said, Cia likes you, so nothing would happen. And Eric knows Seal, a little."

"You can trust him, Glenn," Eric pointed to Seal.

"Nah, I'll be okay," he said.

"If you're sure," Cia looked at him.

"I'll be fine."

She stepped back from Rick.

The British guy held out a phone that looked weird. "This is a satphone. Satellite phone. If you change your mind just press 1. It's the only one on that frequency. We give that out to potential recruits, if they want to join our community. Normally we don't poach. We were going to see if your community would be interested in a trade deal."

"When we saw the van leave today with the music blasting that put the kibosh on that, because what dumb motherfucker blasts music?" Cia scoffed. "We wanted to see what kind of dumbasses we would have been dealing with. We saw some of what happened. The end when fat fuck over there," she pointed to Nicholas, "ran out the front of that store. To a parking lot filled with zombies then tried to get back in, dropped his gun. Asshole. Didn't phase his dumb ass that you and that other guy were stuck in the other side. Nope, just kept right on going. Didn't give two shits about you. We just decided to see it play out. If the fat fuck had made the bad haircut guy leave, with the injured dark haired girl, I would have gutted him, but you showed up."

"Since it looked like the management of your group wouldn't take care of the people we decided to recruit you. When we realized you were coming back to this place, well, we just watched. Made sure you were alright," Seal continued.

"This guy," another woman with blond hair strolled over, pointing her gun in Rick's direction, "I'm Zi," she introduced herself. She had an accent that Glenn didn't recognize.

"He did make us laugh," she trilled. "Fighting over the fat blonde."

Another man with brown hair stood beside the blond. "We try not to interfere in the running of communities," he relayed to Glenn with no accent. "But when we saw those two," he pointed at Rick and Pete, "we almost took them down. We have enough problems. Don't need to be hitting your wife and kids. I'm SS 1, by the way."

"Drop them," the British guy said into a radio. "The rest of you can get up. We don't care. Please, we don't want to hurt you, so just go on about your business. Once we explain ourselves to this man," he pointed at Glenn, "we'll leave."

"Yeah, nothing here. But," Cia paused. "Maybe we could work out a deal? Person in charge?" she asked Deanna.

Deanna stood up. "I'm not interested in any deals," she declared.

Cia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we'd like to wire this place with cameras. Best fucking reality TV we've seen." She pointed at Rick, who stood with his gun out and pointed at them. "Especially this guy. Man, he looks like he can fight."

The other tan guy laughed. "Yes, probably not against one of us, but fighting for fat blondes? Yes, he can do that." He turned to Glenn. "I'm Sad."

Another woman with red hair walked over. "I'm SS 2."

Eric limped over holding onto Aaron. "You know who we are. This is Glenn. The guy that fights for fat blondes is Rick. The 'management' is Deanna Monroe. Thought I'd give you the rundown," he blurted out. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Maggie burst back through the gate, followed by Carol and Sasha, holding weapons. "Get out of here. Now," Maggie yelled.

Cia pointed up. Lights went on. "Drones, dumbass, outfitted with bombs. Put those fucking guns on the ground, ladies, or we'll drop them."

When they didn't do it fast enough, Cia ordered one to drop a bomb over the wall. When everyone picked themselves back up the guns stayed on the ground.

"See, we're not here to hurt you. Just make sure that this guy made it back," the British guy said. "I'm Mi, Glenn."

"How did you get a drone?" Deanna ran over to them. "That's government property," she spit out.

"Is it? What the fuck? We did not know that. Oh fuck. We are in trouble now," she sing songed in a sarcastic voice. "Run along, little girl. We don't have time for your bullshit."

An older man with glasses stepped over and grabbed Deanna by the shoulders. "There's no call for that," he protested. "She used to be a congresswoman."

Seal groaned. "Fuck, we were hoping all you leeches died."

Cia snorted. "Yeah, first time we've run across one of you," she derided.

"I understand now," the woman with the accent said, "why Glenn was almost killed."

Eric looked at the assembled people, the Alexandrians and Seal's group. "Dinner?" he squeaked.

"Eric," Aaron groaned out.

"I haven't seen Seal since my first time to Sierra Leone," Eric stared at Aaron. Aaron stood up straight.

"Really? This is one of the…"

Eric cut him off. "Yes," he said in a hard voice.

Aaron seconded the invitation. "We don't have much. Please. Stay. Eat with us."

The group talked amongst themselves the Alexandrians going to their houses except for the prison group, Deanna and Reg. They stood around and watched.

"What the hell is this?" Daryl asked Rick. "And you're fightin' for a fat blonde?"

"I'm not fightin' for her. Pete's been abusing her," Rick retorted.

"And Michonne couldn't have helped you? You're fightin' in the street and Michonne has to knock you out?" Maggie hissed. "It looked like you were fightin' for her. To take her away from Pete."

Glenn slowly walked over to the group. "What Cia said?" He made sure to include Deanna, "was true. I know you interviewed Nicholas, you would trust his word over mine. He was friends with Aiden. He's been here longer. In spite of Rick fighting to take Jessie away from Pete, we're a good group. And you need us."

"We'll get Pete to move out permanently, away from Jessie. She can move in with Rick," Michonne offered. "I'll move out."

"That's a good plan, Deanna. Now that Rick's emotionally invested in one of the first residents here, you'll be able to trust him," Carol nodded her head in Rick's direction.

"Now that the cards are on the table," Sasha interrupted. "You need to get out of your bubble. This is the first group that we've run across with this kind of technology. Who else has it? Not just this, but sheer numbers, more weapons? That's not including the Walkers."

"I wasn't fightin'," Rick tried to interrupt before Carol spoke over him.

"Yes, he was. The kiss on the cheek at the party, going over to her house. It was all platonic. When he found out that Pete was hitting Jessie he came to you. He took your indecision to do anything about the situation and yes, he made a mess of it, but he wanted to do what was right. That's all he's ever wanted to do. Protect those he cares about."

"And he does care," Michonne added. "Rick would never let someone he didn't feel comfortable with behind him with a potential weapon."

"What?" Rick yelled in shock.

"She cut your hair, Rick. You remember? The first day we were here. I thought was weird that you'd let someone you don't know behind you with scissors, but there must have been something there," Glenn pointed out.

"Congresswoman Deanna," Cia called out. "We're staying for dinner. With our weapons. We couldn't give two rat fucks about a trade deal or anything else you think you have. We have more and better," she pointed to the drones.

"We'll leave in a few hours. We're pulling our vehicle inside. No one is to go near it. We've booby-trapped it," Seal waved his hand as the group, along with Aaron, holding a limping Eric, left.

"They have no respect for us," Deanna hissed out.

"No, they don't," Sasha agreed, glaring at Deanna. "Why should they? They were able to get in here, hold us hostage. They could have dropped that bomb inside. They didn't." Sasha turned to Glenn. "You should go with them. Find out what kind of community they have."

"Go, Glenn," Maggie encouraged him. "I'll come with you. We need information about other groups or communities that are out there."

"Daryl and I will watch Pete in the house we put him in. We can get Jessie and her kids moved into Rick's tomorrow," Michonne told Deana then turned to Rick. "Daryl and I will move into another house that's close. It'll be a tight fit, Judith will have to stay in your and Jessie's room."

"I…stop," he yelled. Carol talked over him again.

"We'll get him home, Deanna. You should talk to the community tomorrow. Explain what happened. It won't happen again. We'll have to watch Pete, make sure he doesn't start any trouble. Like he did tonight," she reminded her of Pete holding Michonne's katana. If those people hadn't burst in the door like they had Reg would have been dead.

* * *

Carol dragged Rick out of the meeting area and down toward his house. "Not exactly what we planned, but we can make this work. Good thing those people showed up tonight, Rick. They've bolstered our case. And Jessie moving in with you makes it stronger. We can get them to listen to us. It's too bad about Michonne, but she'll find someone else."

Rick stopped in the street. "What do you mean it's too bad about Michonne?"

"She was starting to have feelings for you, Rick. You were too damn blind to see it. And everyone knows that you love her. This bullshit with Jessie, I don't get, but whatever works for you."

"She what?"

Carol looked at him like he was a moron. "She was starting to have feelings for you, Rick. The hair cutting thing gave her pause, the cheek kiss really dampened them down, but you going over to Jessie's house finally killed them. She'll follow your lead because she respects you as a leader. But romantically? Forget it. Jessie's who you really want. I'm not sure why you think Michonne would be better for you. She can protect herself. You need someone that depends on you. That hero complex you have." Carol started dragging him back to his house. They walked in and saw Carl sitting on the sofa with Judith.

"How was the meeting?" Carl asked quietly.

"Different. Good news, though. I think we'll be staying. More good news, Jessie and her kids will be moving in. I know it's a little fast, but your dad knows that tomorrow may never come. Michonne's moving in with Daryl."

"What?" Carl jumped up, startling Judith, who promptly started crying. Carol walked over and took her.

"You and your dad should talk, Carl. I know this is sudden but the community gossip wasn't wrong about your dad and Jessie." Carol held up her hand when Carl was going to say something. "I know Michonne told you to never listen to gossip. She's right, usually, but in this case she was wrong. Even she didn't know how far your dad and Jessie were involved." Carol crooned to Judith as she went up the stairs, throwing a look at Rick before she disappeared from view.

"Michonne's moving out? Dad, what the hell?" Carl yelled at him.

"Carl," Rick warned.

"What, Dad? Are you going to ground me? Ron's going to be my stepbrother? He hates me. He thinks you broke up his parent's marriage. You going around there all the time. Kissing her on the cheek at the party." his voice got louder. "You didn't even know her and you let her give you a haircut?"

Rick flopped on the sofa wondering how he fucked up his life so bad. Carol was right. He didn't see that Michonne had feelings for him. He loved her.

"Carl, things got a little out of hand the past few days," Rick started to explain.

"Really, Dad? Like fighting for Jessie in the middle of the street?"

"I wasn't fighting for her," Rick yelled at his son.

"You pushed me away when I tried to stop you from beating Pete up. Looked like it to me," Carl snarled. "And to everyone else that saw it."

Rick dropped his head in his hands. They wouldn't have to worry about taking over Alexandria. Those people helped with that and they didn't even know it. He looked up at his son, who was glaring at him.

"I'm staying with Michonne," he told Rick. "At least she can protect people. What can Jessie do? Besides get my dad in bed with her."

"Carl, that's enough," Rick yelled.

"Shane did this same thing to you and you killed him for it. What makes you any better?" Carl yelled back then stomped up the stairs.

Rick groaned.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn showed up at Deanna's house early the next morning. Reg let them in and offered coffee. "So, how was the dinner?" he asked as Deanna came into the room with her own cup.

"It was fine. Those people are actually nice when you get to know them," Maggie replied. "And I think we should try and get some sort of trade deal with them if not move there ourselves."

"What?" Deanna asked angrily. "We brought you in here, are giving you a chance, and in spite of Rick pulling his white knight act in front of the entire community."

Glenn sat forward. "Those people? Cia, Seal, Mi, Zi, SS1, SS2 and Sad?" Reg and Deanna nodded their heads. "They're all some sort of former agent or special forces. Cia used to be a field agent for the CIA. Seal was a Navy Seal, Mi from MI-5, SS1 and SS2, secret service. Sad used to be in the Mossad. Which I had no clue who they were until they told me."

"Zi used to be an agent for the Stazi. Do you know who they are?" Maggie looked at Reg and Deanna.

"Russian, right?" Reg answered.

"Yes, Russian Intelligence."

Reg and Deanna sat back in their chairs. Maggie continued. "They have 2 more Secret Service agents, three FBI agents, two Delta Force and four Force Recon soldiers or whatever they're called. Cia, real name is Angel," Glenn cut Maggie off.

"It's not her real name. It's her file name from the CIA."

Maggie waved that away. "Angel and her partner started their community. They have tenured professors from Yale and Harvard. Electrical, chemical and mechanical engineers. Doctors, nurses."

"They have former fast food workers, welders, software engineers and programmers, construction people, teachers, garbage men. Angel and her partner, Reaper, who's in charge of defense of the community, made a concerted effort to look for people in specialized professions," Glenn continued, "but even if they weren't others were accepted."

"They have around four hundred residents. They have cellphones. Electric, solar and hydro powered, waste and water treatment," Maggie concluded.

Deanna choked out a small laugh. "No wonder they said they weren't interested in anything we have."

"Why did they want a trade deal? Doesn't sound like they need us." Reg asked Glenn and Maggie.

"They don't. Angel and Reaper knew this was going to be bad. After they set up the community they started looking for trading partners. For the partners. Not for the community," Glenn stated.

"What?" Deanna leaned forward.

"They're trying to restart civilization, Deanna," Maggie pointed her finger at her. "Like you, but on a bigger scale. If they can trade for something they don't have they'll do the trade, but mostly it's for the trading partners."

Glenn took a sip of coffee. "We know it's true because they had a laptop and we talked with the person in charge of the committee that runs the community. Former head of Yale. And we were able to look him up. On the internet."

"Angel's still trying to recruit Glenn," Maggie said, "not hard, she feels bad for him, but more as a 'if you change your mind' type thing. That's what she told him. In front of Eric, Aaron and myself. Eric talked them into staying the night. They're still here. We walked by their RV. If you want to try and talk to them you should do it now," Maggie advised.

"That woman, those people, they said horrible things about Aiden. Threatening to kill Nicholas, blowing us up? Why should I?" Deanna ground out.

"Because what Aiden did was wrong. You don't go on a run blasting music," Glenn retorted. "You might as well ring the dinner bell for the Walkers. And, well," Glenn sunk a little in his seat, "Maggie, Carol and Sasha did point guns at them."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Deanna, Angel is crude, she admits it. She doesn't deal with stupidity very well. None of them do. What Nicholas did at the store, he shouldn't have tried to save his own ass. She's right about that, too. When you go on a run it's a team. Yes, some members may die, but you try and make sure that everyone comes back alive."

Glenn sat up. "We came to you, Deanna, and told you all of this. We could have just told our group and left. We didn't."

Reg put his hand over Deanna's. "Maybe we should talk to them."

"Reg?" Deanna looked at her husband in shock.

"Yes, they said horrible things about Aiden. And Nicholas. And yes, they had bombs, but Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Rick, Michonne, they've been out here. We've been in here." Reg sighed. "Last night, watching those people come over the walls that I'd built, that I thought were solid, showed me that we really don't know what's going on outside. It's why we wanted Rick and his group to stay. Help us."

"Sasha's right," Maggie interrupted. "How many more people are like them out there? Will they be as nice?"

"Before we got here," Glenn met Deanna's eyes, "we stopped at Noah's. We found burned houses, Walker bodies cut in half and 'W's carved in the bodies and on the outside of his community gates. That wasn't Walkers. Humans that did that."

Deanna deflated. She had tears in her eyes. "You're right. I know this," she whispered. "This is what I wanted to do."

Reg patted her hand. "I know, honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick woke up on the couch the next morning wondering how he was going to fix his fucked up life. He needed to talk to Deanna. Then Michonne. First, he was going to have words with Carol. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight in the morning. He had morning rounds and he should have been out there already. Rick trudged up the stairs and found the place empty. After showering and he got dressed in his constable uniform and was almost out the door when Jessie appeared. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Rick, for doing this. It means a lot." She leaned closer. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before. Do you mean it?"

Before he could answer Michonne walked up the porch stairs. "Hey, Jessie. I'll be out of my room by tonight. One of the boys can have it. Rick, I asked Spencer to start your rounds, you weren't there. He came by."

"Michonne," Rick stopped her. She turned from the door.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Not right now, Rick. I'm tired. Daryl and I switched off watching Pete. I'm getting some of my stuff. We'll be two houses down. Then I'm napping. I have afternoon." She strode into the house, unaware that plans would be changing. He couldn't say that in front of Jessie. He looked at her.

"Hold off on that. We'll see if we can't keep you in your house," at her crestfallen look he continued. "The boys' father is being forced to move out, Jessie. Let's at least try and keep some sort of normal for them right now."

Jessie deflated. "You're right. I know you're right. Ron, he won't talk to me. Said that you broke up our marriage. How do you tell your son that his father is a bastard?"

Rick reached out to pat her shoulder then thought better of it and put some space between them. "Just go to the pantry, work your shift. I'm talkin' to Deanna about Pete."

Jessie scoffed. "He's the only doctor. She won't do anything."

"I'll make sure she does. I'm late. I need to find Spencer." Rick walked down the porch stairs, Jessie still on the porch. "And Jessie? I'd do this for anyone in your situation."

"Really?" she sounded sad.

"Well, I could've handled it better, I admit. I'll try and get someone over to fix the window." Rick practically ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

Jessie walked dejectedly back to her house, sat on the porch and lit a cigarette. She saw Michonne walking by with a bag over her shoulder. "Michonne," she called out.

Michonne stopped and walked over. "You doing okay, Jessie?"

She huffed out a laugh. "No," she took a drag from her cigarette. "My husband almost killed Reg last night. And those people made fun of me and Rick."

Michonne shifted on her feet. "They won't be here for much longer, I'm sure. They don't seem to like anyone but Glenn. And we're going to take care of the Pete situation."

Jessie scathingly laughed. "My husband is a situation?"

"Look, Jessie, don't worry about those people. We'll take care of Pete. I have to go," she turned and walked away. Rick better clean up this mess, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Rick relieved Spencer. As he was walking toward the gate he saw Deanna, Reg, Glenn and Maggie talking to Cia and Mi. The others were spread around them listening. He strode over. He didn't know what he was going to say, but this was their fault. Making fun of him fighting over Jessie. He wasn't fighting Pete for Jessie.

"…see anything you could offer us, Congresswoman Monroe," Cia stated. "Your defenses are pathetic. Your run team dangerous and stupid, aside from Glenn. I don't see any crops growing or industry. Again, what could you offer us?"

"You're not on our level," Mi told her, "not that any community is on our level. That we've found. We did find a few that might be a better fit for you. Once you decide to do something. Grow food, at the very least."

"We are not being elitist," Zi said, "but we don't see any evidence of self-sustainability. That is one of our criteria for trading partners."

"Is that what you Russians would do?" Deanna spat.

"Da. Peter found the suggestion to be very helpful. I believe that would have been one of his criteria, even if I hadn't offered it."

"It would have," Sad broke in. "We're not America. We don't support those that won't support themselves. You former Americans, always doing that. Not smart."

"America was your friend," Deanna cried out. "We supported Israel."

"And the Israeli government, if there were such a thing now, would thank you. But there isn't, Congresswoman Monroe. There is no government. Anywhere in the world."

"Congresswoman Monroe," Seal stepped into the conversation. "Your naiveté about this situation is incredible. Did you even try and find out anything that was going on?"

SS 2 added her two cents. "We were with the POTUS when this happened. We couldn't save him, but we can save parts of what he thought were good from the former America. Self-sustainability was high on his agenda. You're not doing that."

"You were supposed to protect him," Deanna reminded her.

"We did. The best that we could. When he was bitten he told us to leave. So you're condemnation, Congresswoman, means nothing. We have to live with our failure," SS 1 said.

"I don't consider it a failure at all," Cia yelled at them. "There was fucking nothing you could have done. If the dumbass had stayed where you told him to stay he'd still be here."

Mi held up his hands. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We've had this argument before." He turned to Deanna. "Congresswoman Monroe, we'll give you a starting point to finding the other communities that we mentioned. We won't tell you where they are, that's not our right. We haven't contacted them ourselves."

"Can we go with you? All of the Alexandrians?" Maggie asked.

The group looked at each other. "We'd have to run it by Peter. Glenn, no question, because Angel likes him," Seal reminded her. "Likes his grit anyway," he laughed.

"Who are you to sit in judgement of us?" Deanna yelled.

"We're the ones with the planes, drones, aircraft carrier, tanks. We grow our own food, make our own gunpowder, work on improving the weapons we do have. We've lost countless lives trying to get our community to where it is today. You basically want us to support you and you're not even supporting yourselves," Cia yelled back. "Why the fuck should we do that?" She looked around. "It doesn't look like you've even thought about doing it. How many lives have you lost, Congresswoman Monroe?"

"And Congresswoman Monroe?" Mi got her attention. "There is no America, Israel, Russia, England or any other fucking country that was around before. It's just land masses."

"History is written by the winners," Reg commented.

"Yes, it is. My people could attest to that," Seal nodded his head in agreement. "My former people. Now we're just Islanders."

"We're just Islanders," the rest of the group echoed.

"Before this gets any more heated," Reg held up his hands, "perhaps we could speak with Peter. Get his take on this."

Cia snorted. "Sure. Why the fuck not?"

"What would we have to do? To go with you?" Glenn asked again.

"Glenn," Rick yelled. "We're not leavin'." He turned to Deanna. "We need to talk about Jessie, her kids and Pete."

"Not now, Rick," Maggie hissed at him. "Go," she waved her hands, "check on him or somethin'."

"Fine. Reg, if you could handle this?" Deanna looked at her husband. "I'm…, I need…, I'll be speaking with the constable about Pete."

They walked away. Rick could tell that Deanna was upset. "What was that about?" he asked her.

"Trying to become trading partners or leave and go with them."

"You wanna leave?"

"Yes and no, Rick. It's complicated." She huffed out a laugh. "I told you that I wanted to restart civilization?" She continued on, not waiting for an answer. "Those people are already doing it." She breathed out. "Now," she turned to face him. "I thought the matter was settled. Jessie and her kids were going to move in with you and your kids. Michonne and Daryl would find their own place."

"That's not acceptable. Jessie and her kids should stay at their house. Pete should stay where he is. Have someone else move in with him or move him in with someone else. He can't be alone."

Deanna stared. "What changed from last night?"

"I'm not in a relationship with Jessie," he admitted. "I…I…got confused. Handled things badly. I should have made you do somethin' before I got in a fight with Pete."

"I agree with that. If those people hadn't shown up last night, Reg would be dead. I should have taken some action instead of shying away because he's our only doctor." Deanna tilted her head back. "Maybe we should go with them. I can't imagine that this happens in their community."

"People are still people, Deanna. This happens," Rick assured her.

She laughed. "No, I'm sure it doesn't. The head of their community was the former president of Yale. He has an advanced degree in psychology. And that type of behavior wouldn't be accepted."

"How do you know?"

"I looked him up on the internet when I still held an office. I was on a committee of Ohio representatives that wanted to see about a partnership between Yale and Case Western Reserve University. A prestigious and unknown university in the former Cleveland, Ohio. Now, I agree Pete can't be around Jessie and the kids. Who would we move him in with?"

"I don't know."

"Well? Who should move in with him? Babysit him?"

"I don't know," Rick repeated.

"You should have some idea, Rick, before you present me with this. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You can watch him. Jessie will stay away. Sounds perfect to me."

"I don't want him near my kids, Deanna."

"We can't just kill him, Rick, or banish him. We need a doctor."

Rick fumed. "I'll think of somethin'."

"You do that. Find me when you have a solution." Deanna walked back toward the group around the RV.

* * *

Rick grumbled as he continued his rounds of the community. He stayed away from Jessie's house, nodding at her when he passed. He headed toward Aaron and Eric's. He knocked on the door and Aaron answered.

"Rick," he opened the door. Rick stepped in.

"I was wonderin' if Pete could move in here. With you and Eric."

Aaron sat in a chair in the living room, Rick took the other one and Eric was on the sofa, leg elevated.

"Eric. How's your leg?" Rick was trying to be polite.

"Good. Another five weeks to go. What was this about Pete moving in? I thought Jessie and her kids were moving in with you?"

"That's not gonna work. The kids shouldn't have so much disruption at one time."

Rick watched Aaron and Eric communicate silently.

"I can't see that happening, Rick," Aaron answered. "We're happy with just the two of us."

"What he means, Rick, is that drama, not gonna happen in this house," Eric corrected his partner.

"There won't be any drama," Rick insisted.

Eric snorted. "Yes there will. Pete's been getting away with his behavior for a while. I can't see that changing."

"He's right, Rick. Deanna has never once tried to stop it. She buried her head in the sand and didn't take action. If she'd done something when it first started happening, maybe, I could see a different outcome. Now? No. And he holds all the cards. He's the only doctor we have."

"Can't you recruit another one?" Rick raised his voice.

"It's hard. Most people have settled down. Or tried to. You and your people were the first recruits we've had in about six months."

"I think you'll be great additions to the community," Eric smiled at Rick.

"I do, too, Rick, which is why I asked you to come stay with us. Granted, it didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped."

"Jessie and I aren't in a relationship," Rick said out of nowhere. Aaron and Eric shared another look.

"That's not really any of our business, Rick," Eric stated firmly.

"We've been the subject of gossip in this community, Rick, still are, I'm sure to an extent. We don't participate," Aaron closed the subject.

* * *

After Rick left their house Morgan caught up with him.

"Rick," he turned and saw Morgan approaching.

"Morgan. I'm sorry. About everythin'. I should have talked to you sooner."

"That's fine, Rick. Certainly a lot going on around here." Morgan looked at the houses. "This is a nice place. Aside from the commandoes," he grinned.

Rick huffed out a laugh. "These people had no idea what was goin' on until last night."

Morgan looked at the ground. "Fighting to take another man's wife, Rick?"

"No," he shouted then took a deep breath. "I…tried to stop a man from abusing his wife. Pete's the only doctor."

Morgan looked confused. "I'm sorry. It's just that everyone that saw you fight with Pete, is it?"

Rick nodded his head.

"They think that you were trying to take Jessie away from him."

Rick started walking. Morgan fell into step with him. "I'm sure that's what it looks like. I was confused. And frustrated. I didn't handle the situation right. Deanna and I are working on it."

Morgan didn't look convinced. "I see."

* * *

"Really, Congresswoman Monroe, I don't see how your skillset would fit in with our community," Peter told her. "We have plenty of administrative staff that can, have and do, runs for us, work on the farms or in the stores. And do protection duty. It doesn't sound like you've done any of that. I've participated in my required time on runs."

"You have requirement time for runs?" Reg raised his voice slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe, we do. We feel that all of our residents need to be kept in the loop as to the situation."

Cia shook her head. "You'd need to complete at least six full months of run duty. Main or supplemental doesn't matter, but you would have to do it."

"What's protection duty?" Maggie put her face close to the laptop. Mi moved her back. She smiled at it sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I work with the Congresswoman at Alexandria. I'm Maggie Greene."

"Well, Ms. Greene, each resident must do two days of protection duty. That's outside the walls. Again, to remind the residents why there are walls and what we're striving to protect." Peter paused. "Have any of you actually killed a zombie?"

"We have," Glenn spoke up. "I'm Glenn Rhee. I'm Maggie's husband."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "I noticed that the congresswoman and her husband didn't answer. Well, you'd both have to take a child zombie killing class. That would not be negotiable. Tell me, Congresswoman Monroe, wouldn't a trading partner be a much better fit?"

"No, Peter," Seal broke in. "They don't have anything. They don't grow food or make anything."

"I see. I apologize, Congresswoman Monroe, there doesn't seem to be anything we can do to help you. We'll, of course, keep our eye on you. If you decide to be trading partners in the future, should you have something to trade, perhaps we could speak again. If this conversation hurts your feelings, you politicians are short sighted and your feelings are easily hurt, that will be a lost opportunity for us."

"We have, Peter," Deanna replied calmly. "When we were first putting up the walls we had to kill the zombies."

"Then the training class would be waved for anyone that's done so. If not, they'd have to take the class."

"We have several older people. That might not work out."

"Do they know how to shoot a gun?"

"I don't know," Reg answered this time.

"They would have to learn. They would have to do something for the community. We don't let people just laze away in the sun, no matter what their age." He sighed deeply. "Because of your position, and former position, Congresswoman Monroe, I'm not inclined to allow you access to our community. That's my personal bias that I'm discarding right now. Let's do this as a compromise; Mi and Seal can have all the residents that are interested fill out our form. We'll peruse the applications. If it doesn't work out, we have another community, not as nicely set up, that those residents of yours could stay. We protect the place. It has electricity, hot and cold water, residents must grow their own food. It would be a communal kitchen. Each room has its own bathroom. If that's not acceptable, and your residents choose to stay where they are, then no hard feelings on our part."

"That's acceptable," Reg put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Good. Now, Cia, I've read the reports from the team. Please do more recon on community A. Community B doesn't sound beneficial, at this time."

"Sure thing, Peter."

The laptop screen went black.

Zi looked at the congresswoman and her husband. "Any questions?"

* * *

Pete showed up and the infirmary to check on one of Rick's group. He stood over her, watching.

"You should have died, bitch. This is all his fault," he hissed at the comatose girl. He looked around and stared at a bottle. Heading toward it he picked it up, staring. Maybe if he threatened to kill the little bitch, Rick and his group would leave. He'd get his wife back. She was in trouble. He filled a syringe when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I think you should put that down, Pete," Carol's voice was behind him. "In fact, step away from her. Right now."

Pete whirled around. "You can't tell me what to do, you bitch. You and Rick. You started this," he yelled at her.

"What's going on in here?" Reg came in.

"I don't know, but Pete can't be trusted," Carol turned to Reg with a stern look on her face. The gun was put at the small of her back. "He's filled a syringe. I'm not sure with what, but he resents Rick and the rest of our group."

"Pete? Is this true?" Reg asked him.

"No, she's lying. They all are. This is all their fault," he shouted.

"Hitting your wife is their fault?"

"Rick was screwing around with Jessie," Pete retorted. "She's my wife. What we do in our own home is our business."

Deanna stepped in with SS 1. She looked at everyone. Yes, Pete needed to go or they did. "We're having a meeting. SS 1 will stay with Tara. It's mandatory, Pete."

"Give me the syringe, Pete," Reg held out his hand. When Pete baulked SS 1 held up his gun.

"Do it or I shoot you. I don't like wife beaters," he growled. "We have enough problems with the zombies, asswipe."

"You don't run this community. I don't have to listen to you," Pete scowled.

"Cia, SS 1. The wife beater's being a problem. Thought you might want to deal with it," he said into his radio. Then he stood aside and smirked. "You're right. I don't run this community or else I would have put a bullet in your head already. As it is, I'm nicer than Cia. Good luck, asshole."

"Deanna, you better tell them to stop doing this. I'm the only doctor here," Pete reminded her.

Deanna turned to SS 1. "How many doctors do you have?"

"Five. Three interns."

Cia walked in the door with a smile and SS 1 just grinned. "So, wife beater, SS 1 tells me you're being a dick. Well, wife beater, let's see how you can handle me. Oops. I'm not your wife," she sneered. "But I'm still a woman and I bet you think your dick is bigger than mine," she walked toward him and Pete moved until Tara was between him and the woman approaching. He put the syringe in Tara's IV bag.

"One step closer and I'll kill this bitch," he hissed out. Cia smiled and Pete dropped the syringe, looking at his arm. "You shot me," he said in a surprised voice. The woman was on him before he finished.

Cia grabbed him by his hair and marched him out of the clinic. SS 1 looked at the Congresswoman and her husband, both standing there shocked. "Better get out there and get this meeting started." He paused. "If you still want to come, that is." He looked at Carol. "Give me your weapon, lady, or I'll shoot you."

Carol froze like a dear in the headlights. SS 1 put his weapon up again. "Put it on the girl's bed."

Sad came up behind her and took it himself. "Thank you. It's much better if I do it. SS 1, he's a good guy. I'm not so nice."

"This is the real world now, Congresswoman. You need to think about joining us," SS 1 said as he watched them all leave. "Assholes."

* * *

Rick was sitting, waiting for Deanna, when Cia marched out with Pete, her hand in his hair. She knocked him on his ass. "Fucking stay there, wife beater, or those little love taps from your rival, the child abuser, will seem like tickling feathers," she yelled.

Rick was in shock. Everyone in the community was looking at him, Jessie and Pete. He was pissed. He would never hurt his children.

Deanna stood in front of everyone. She cleared her throat. "We have an opportunity to relocate to another area. Mi," she pointed to him, "and Seal," she pointed to him, "are willing to interview you for this other community. Participation is voluntary. Cia will tell you about the it. If you would, please?" she looked at Cia.

Cia stood in front of the group. "We're the Islanders. We have a community of four hundred plus people. We have electricity, solar and hydro powered, several gardens and greenhouses where we grow our own food. Three large farms with livestock. Horses, sheep, cows, goats, chickens, ducks. The community is situated on an island, so fresh fish, is available. Salt water. We're not far from fresh water, so that's available as well. For protection we have drones, like you saw last night, an aircraft carrier, five tanks, three helicopters in various sizes, numerous Humvees, and we're working on a squadron, right now we only have eleven pilots, with several more finishing school, ready to get wings in six months. We are also working on a regiment of ground troops. We planned for peace but prepare for war."

She paused to let that sink in. Mi and Seal rolled their eyes. As soon as the whispers died out she continued. "That's the easy stuff. The hard stuff is belonging to our community. We have certain conditions that must be met if you'd like to join. A physical and psych profile for each resident and ballistics on all weapons. We have a six month run requirement. I'm not sure how many of you have done those before or even know what they are. We have two full time run teams and three supplemental teams. Our main run teams are on the road anywhere from two weeks to a two months. They are given a list of items to find. In addition to those items the run team must find a way to get the items back, weapons, food, emergency planning. They'll get the list from the engineers we have for our projects. Engineers are big picture. The run teams must also find anything else that would be needed for those items. Any questions?"

Sasha raised her hand. "Okay. Here's an example. When we put in our solar power grid, the run team had to find the panels, figure out how to get them back and all the necessary accoutrements, such as replacement panels, wiring, hardware, etc. In addition, any other items the community may deem useful are to be marked on maps. The supplemental teams will collect those items. And that includes any other accessories. On our solar power panel run we found a greenhouse. The supplemental team had to figure out how to get it, what else would be needed, extra glass, hardware, etc. All of that is on the run team's shoulders, so lots of studying."

Sasha gasped. "Yeah," Cia told them. "We don't fuck around. We don't do food runs. That's just to get on the island. After you've been accepted, if you choose to come, each resident has two days of protection duty outside the walls. Certain exceptions apply. No children under seventeen, or who haven't finished high school. After that requirement is met, run team and protection duty starts. Men and women that are expecting a child until the child is at least a year old. After the child reaches that age, protection duty starts again. Run teams must do two days in between runs. How it's scheduled is up to each individual. Anyone suffering from an injury is excluded until such time the injury has healed. Anyone over sixty is excluded, however, if you haven't been with us from the beginning, you must pick up extra duties in our stores, or farms. For those of you who have never killed a zombie a child zombie killing class is required."

"Stores?"

"We have several warehouses full of goods that are used in various projects, be they school, community related or personal. The grocery store carries most of the food we grow, and it's about the size of the house behind me. When we get something from a run, rare these days, that's food related it goes in the grocery store."

Cia looked at the members of this community and hoped no one wanted to come. "Children under seventeen or young adults who haven't received a high school diploma, this is for you. Our school days are not like what you're used to. Days are eight and a half hours long, broken down into hour and a half classes, fifteen minutes between classes and half hour lunch. Any child that attends school from outside will be tested and given personalized attention until they reach our standards. Parental involvement is demanded, not requested, so for any parents, or parental figures, just signing off on a school plan is not an option. Still with me?"

After head nods she continued. "After run team, we have a large variety of professions on the island. A list will be made available before run team so an individual could use the time away to choose a profession. Farms, community hall or stores is always needed. Any job having to do with the aircraft carrier, pilots, ground trooper, drone operator, additional schooling is needed. That's just the short version. Any questions?"

"Community hall?"

"Community hall is just that. You can eat there, we have a grill, cold cases, etc."

"Housing?"

"We have a plethora of housing."

"Is this mandatory?"

"Fuck no," she retorted. "This is voluntary. And if you don't like it you can fucking leave. We'll even take you where you want to go, give you food, water and ammunition, if needed." Cia sighed. "Look, all of you know why we're here. We were just trying to make sure Glenn made it back after we scratched this place off our potential trading partner list. You don't do anything here, why the hell would we want you? That fucking moron on your run team? Don't even bother. We'd never take you. Wife beater, fuck no. We have doctors, thank you. Fat, blonde doormat with two men chomping at the bit? We don't do that shit at all, so you," she pointed to Rick, "fuck off. We're a little more adult about those situations. Fucking beating some guy up because you want to fuck or are fucking his wife? Sorry, not a good fit. We don't have anything bad to say about triad relationships, gay, straight, whatever. Well, we do draw the line at bestiality, but there's no reason to get all bent out of shape. Work out a schedule or something or fucking pick one. The one that loses, get a fucking life. Why would you want to be with someone that doesn't want you? Don't you have any fucking pride?"

"Thank you, Cia," Deanna walked up to her quickly. "We'll discuss it from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not a big fan of the writers for this Jessie storyline. I understand it happened in the comic series. It couldn't have gone over well, but what the heck do I know. I didn't like the way Rick and Jessie were getting together. It felt forced. And from the little I saw Jessie didn't start it. Rick did. So, I kind of feel bad the character gets all this hate**

* * *

Glenn and Maggie descended on the rest of their group. "Not interested in going?" Glenn was disappointed. "We want to go," he pointed to himself and Maggie.

"I'd like to go," Sasha replied. "They have an aircraft carrier, pilots, planes and Humvees? Cia was right. They don't fuck around."

"All of those people are former agents or special forces," Maggie told her.

"What?" Carol looked at her.

"They could be lying," Michonne said.

"No. They're not lying," Abraham told them. "They've all seen combat. You can tell by the way they move. And Cia, I recognize her type from Afghanistan. They had spooks come around," Abraham looked at the group. "Not that they ever talked to us grunts," he grumbled.

"Cia…CIA?" Michonne looked at Abraham. He nodded his head yes.

"Seal, as in Navy Seal?" Morgan asked.

Glenn and Maggie replied yes.

"They don't want us," Carol pointed out, "and with what happened last night and Rick's involvement with Jessie, we can turn this place around."

"We could," Rosita pointed out, "but why should we when we can get it ready made?"

"Carol, these people don't have any defenses and don't seem interested in any," Sasha retorted. "Worrying about what kind of food I like?" she scoffed. "They don't even know what it's like out there." Sasha pointed to Cia and her group. "These people do. Hell, as good as we are and they were still able to surprise us."

Rick tried to break into the conversation but it seemed like everyone was stopping him from telling them about Jessie.

"Those conditions don't sound too harsh to me," Sasha continued. "I've never done anything that big, but the Big Stop. Two days outside walls? We could do that."

"They have cellphones," Glenn informed them. "Computers, the internet."

"Really?" Carl's eyes lit up.

"Their version of the internet," Glenn backpedaled a little.

"They could still be lying, regardless of combat experience," Michonne pointed out.

"They're not lying," Deanna interrupted them. They'd been so deep in conversation they missed her approaching. "I've…we've spoken with the head of the community that runs the island. He's the former president of Yale. Have you made a decision?"

"We're still discussin' it, Deanna," Maggie stated.

"I'm sure that we'll stay here," Carol interrupted. "Now that you know the real dangers and Rick probably wouldn't want to leave Jessie here. It doesn't sound like she could do the requirements. "

Rosita and Sasha rolled their eyes. "No, she couldn't," they said together.

"I'm not doin' some damn psych profile," Daryl grumbled.

* * *

Jessie sat huddled with her boys away from Pete. She was still getting looks from the community. Ron was mad, Sam was scared. Pete was sitting up, looking around and garnering more looks from everyone.

"I'm bleeding. I need some help," he shouted.

"Fuck off, wife beater," the woman called Cia yelled at him.

The British guy laughed. "Now, Cia, we should treat him. This isn't our community."

The red headed woman headed over and looked at his arm. She pulled him to his feet. "Come on, wife beater. We'll fix your arm. You fucking baby."

Ron ran over to them. "Who shot my dad?" he shouted. "Why?"

Cia stood over him. "I did, wife beater kid. He tried to kill the dark haired girl in the infirmary. Chickenshit motherfucker," she sneered at him.

The community came to a stop. Rick stomped over. "What did you say?" Rick growled.

"I said, child abuser, he tried to kill the dark haired girl in the infirmary. I'm pretty fucking sure that I didn't stutter," Cia stated calmly.

"You…you're lying," Ron screamed.

"Wife beater kid, I have no reason to lie. I don't care enough about any of this to lie."

Rick faced Pete. "You tried to kill one of my people?" he roared.

"This is your fault," Pete screamed at Rick. "We were doing just fine before you and your group got here. What happens in my house is none of your business. And you were sniffing around my wife."

Jessie stomped up to that horrible woman. "Stop calling my son wife beater kid."

Cia leaned close. "Or what fat, blonde doormat?"

"I'll kill you," Jessie screamed.

"Seriously?" Cia laughed at her. "I'm sure that the wife beater would have started on the kids. You wouldn't protect them from what the fuck was going on in your house and you expect me to believe that now you'll step up? Get the fuck away from me. You make me sick. All of you." She turned to Rick. "Except for you. You make me fucking laugh."

* * *

Rick glared at the infirmary. Michonne put a hand on his arm and nodded her head toward Jessie, who was on the ground crying, holding on to Sam. "Tara's priority, Michonne," he snapped out. "I'm not involved with Jessie." Rick picked Carol out of the crowd. "Carol, why don't we both go check on Tara," he ordered her.

Carol and Rick walked to the infirmary. Pete was there, lying on a bed, passed out. Rick went to go over when Carol pulled him back. "You need to stop that. Save the righteous indignation for Jessie."

Rick got close to Carol. "Listen to me, Carol. I'm not interested in Jessie. I was acting like an ass and ruined a chance with Michonne. I'm not goin' to ruin another. Don't make one more mention of Jessie being with me in anyway," he glared at her.

* * *

Jessie sat on the ground, crying, watching Rick walk away. Her son hated her. She was thoroughly embarrassed in the community. This was all Deanna's fault.

* * *

Mi and Seal looked around to see if anyone was interested. The rest of the community sat in silence. After two minutes the group met together by the front and spoke with Deanna.

"Congresswoman Monroe," SS 2 addressed her. "It doesn't look like anyone is interested. We apologize for the bomb. It's drawn zombies. We'll stay in the area for another two days to help clear them out."

"If I were you I'd keep Glenn, Maggie, the older lady and the other young woman. They seem to know what they're doing. I'm not sure who they traveled with, but you should keep them, too," Sad advised.

"Congresswoman Monroe," Cia started to say before Deanna interrupted her.

"Stop with the 'Congresswoman," she spat. "You make it sound like an expletive."

"Glad you noticed, because that was the point," Cia shot back. Reg came over to listen to the conversation. "Things aren't like they used to be. That layer of civilization that you were so used to seeing is gone. It will take time to come back. That's what we're trying to do, but until then, it's might vs. right. I suggest you read some history books, Congresswoman Monroe. They might help you with your community."

"If any conversations haven't hurt your feelings we can come back and discuss trading terms, when or if, you have something to trade," Mi offered.

* * *

Spencer was outside the gate half an hour later, looking at the little camp they'd set up. He opened the gate and walked over, stopping Sad and SS 2.

"This is stupid. You should just stay inside."

SS 1 tilted he head. "Won't the Congresswoman mind?"

Spencer shrugged. "My mother? She'll get over it." He walked back and opened the gate more.

* * *

Seal and his team strolled over to Eric's house and he knocked on the door. Aaron answered surprised. "I thought you were leaving?"

"Spencer, the congresswoman's son, said we could stay inside. Temporary roommates? For a couple of days?"

Eric laughed from the living room and told them to come on in.

* * *

Deanna, holding a large glass of wine, and Reg, holding a glass of scotch, were in their living room after the debacle of the meeting. They'd seen most everyone go back to their houses, Jessie getting off the ground, wiping her eyes, taking Sam and leaving.

"That didn't go as well as I expected it to," Deanna took another sip of wine.

Reg looked at his wife. "No, but perhaps it's for the best. Their way wouldn't have suited this community. We can make a great community our way," he encouraged her.

Deanna scoffed. "Those people weren't wrong about the management not caring about their people. We don't."

"He was wrong, Deanna. You do."

"Do I, Reg? I was willing to turn a blind eye to a distasteful situation because he's our only doctor. We're not trying to take care of ourselves. We've been treating food runs like trips to the grocery store, as if the food won't run out at some point."

"Rick and his group have a lot of experience. Perhaps they should stay. Teach us."

Deanna leaned her head back on the sofa. "They're staying alright. I'm turning security concerns, all of them, over to Rick and Michonne. They can do what's necessary to keep us safe. Maggie's family farmed. Cia's right there, too. We relied on run teams. I'm putting her in charge of that project."

"And Nicholas?"

"Glenn will coordinate with Rick and Michonne for the run team. Nicholas will be relegated to whatever Maggie needs. No more run team assignment for him. Or any security measures that are enacted. He can't be trusted."

"Pete, Jessie and the kids?"

"They'll have to be separated." Deanna laughed harshly. "Cia thoroughly embarrassed her, me, you and everyone here. It's time Spencer moved out. Jessie and the kids can stay here. Pete will have a full time babysitter. I don't care who, but someone from Rick's group, until they can train someone from the original community. They won't put up with his shit and can take him down a peg or two." She took another sip of wine. "We'll have to do something about Ron. He was angry. He'll lash out."

Reg shifted on the sofa turning to face his wife. "What if the people don't like it?"

"Then they can fucking leave. We've been hidden, I see that now. Clueless as to what's going on out there. If this group was actively looking for trading partners what if there are others that are looking to just take over? What about the people that destroyed Noah's community? We would be sitting ducks. I won't lose any more of our people, Reg."

Reg got up and pulled her off the sofa. "Come on, Lionness. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Deanna grabbed her husband and hugged him hard. "I almost lost you," she whispered.

Reg kissed her on the head. "You didn't. Those people saved me. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The next morning Deanna got up and found Spencer in the kitchen. "It's time you moved out, Spencer. Jessie and the kids are moving in."

Spencer sat in his chair, shocked. "Sure. I can find some place or move in with someone else."

"I'd prefer someone else until you can defend yourself, but you're a grown man." Deanna smiled at her only living son. "Just keep your mom in the loop, alright?"

He smiled at her, got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure. Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. There's a mandatory meeting. If you could round everyone one up at the meeting place? Eight o'clock."

Spencer made it to the doorway before Deanna stopped him.

"Spencer?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I'm proud of you. And I love you. We have a lot of hard work to do to catch up."

"I let them stay," Spencer smiled at her. "I…figured it wouldn't hurt."

"That's fine. They won't be here long."

* * *

Deanna and Reg stood, for the second time in two days, in front of the community. "I want everyone's attention," she looked over the crowd to make sure they were paying attention. "We're instituting some changes around here. The previous two days have been an eye opener, in more ways than one. First, Rick and Michonne, you are in charge of security. Anything you need to do to make this place safe do it. I expect reports detailing the progress. Second, Maggie, you'll be in charge of farming. Find a place. If we have to take down houses, so be it. Again, I expect reports on your progress. Glenn, I'm putting you in charge of our run team. Pick who you think is qualified to go with you. I'm afraid we don't have anyone that can help you with what's around here that can be trusted. I was remiss in not having more than a few people handle that task. I apologize that you'll be starting off at a disadvantage. I'll expect reports on your progress."

Deanna heard some grumbling. "This has been a mirage. We were all given a wake-up call two days ago. Everyone will help. Everyone will learn self-defense. Everyone will learn how to kill walkers. Are there any questions?"

What if we don't want to kill those things? They're disgusting," someone called out.

"If you don't like these changes than you can leave. We won't stop you. Unfortunately, we'd only be able to give you a few days' worth of food and water. Maybe one weapon. I would have to coordinate with Rick and Michonne regarding that situation."

"Deanna," Nicholas spoke up. "I should be in charge of the run team. Glenn's the one that got Aiden and Noah killed. He almost got me killed. He almost killed Tara. Those people," Nicholas pointed toward the RV, "lied."

Deanna scoffed. "My son killed himself with our help. We killed Noah. We almost killed Tara and Glenn. Nicholas, you are barred from any run team duty as well as any security measures that Rick and Michonne put in place. Those people didn't lie. Cia doesn't have any interest in us to lie."

"I don't have to take this, Deanna," he yelled.

"Then you are free to leave. Would you like to do it now or after the meeting?" Deanna nodded her head in Michonne's direction and she walked over by Nicholas. He didn't move.

"Pete, you are our only doctor, at this point. Due to glaring shortcomings in my management I've allowed your behavior, thus far. That ends. You will be watched 24/7. You will have no unsupervised contact with your wife, children or patients."

"You can't do that, Deanna," Pete stood up.

"I can and should have long ago. Again, others are paying for my mistakes. If you don't like it, you can leave." Deanna looked at Daryl. He moved over to Pete. "Jessie and the kids will be given a choice of going with you or staying here, if you decide that is what you want to do."

Deanna addressed Jessie next. "Jessie, I apologize to you and your children. I should have addressed Pete's behavior sooner. You've been humiliated in the community. And I let you down, which is worse. There's nothing I can do or say to make it any better. You and your children will move in with Reg and myself."

"Uh, I thought I was moving in with Rick and his kids. Carol told me."

Everyone looked at Rick. Deanna saw his expression and nipped that in the bud.

"Rick will now have more duties. He has his own children to look after." Deanna turned to Carol. "Carol, I would like for you to teach the children and our older residents how to kill Walkers. You seem to be personable and knowledgeable. I'll expect reports on your progress. I'm sure that no more than a handful of our residents has ever killed a Walker. I advise you speak with everyone and verify that information. Aaron and Daryl, I would still like you to recruit. According to Maggie and Glenn, Ci and her group went for employees in specific industries. We're a little late to the game, and after this long I believe that people have started to settle, so we can't be as choosy. We need people to survive. My only criteria: no spousal abusers, child abusers or drug addicts. Until Glenn gets comfortable, as much as anyone can get comfortable with the situation, please assist him with the run team."

Deanna looked at Reg and Spencer, who were both smiling. She turned back to the crowd. "If you don't like these changes, please see me and we'll get everyone situated with food and water for the road. Until Rick and Michonne get familiar with our weapons inventory we wouldn't be able to offer you a gun, unless you came here with one, then, of course, you'll get it back."

She looked over her audience. "Any other suggestions? Questions? I'm open to anything at this point."

What about him?" someone pointed to Rick. "If those people don't lie, and we all saw it, he pushed his son while beating up Pete to take Jessie away."

Rick turned to the offender. "I didn't abuse my son. I would never abuse my kids. I was reacting badly to a situation that involved Pete and Jessie. I felt that Deanna wasn't taking it seriously. I'm not involved with Jessie. I'm not interested in her and wouldn't be, even if she wasn't married."

Michonne looked at the ground and shook her head.

* * *

Jessie didn't think she could feel any lower. She grabbed Sam's hand and tried to slip out. She caught pitying looks from those that saw her. She didn't stay for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

No one said anything. "Fine. My door is always open should any resident have an idea, with our without merit. As I said earlier, we're new to this and far behind. We need to catch up. Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie. Dinner meeting at my house at seven. Carol, we'll have our meeting, dinner again, tomorrow at seven. I'd like ideas and plans. Aaron and Daryl, I'd like you to sit with Glenn, flesh out your own ideas. When you think you have a comprehensive plan, come to me. We'll have our own dinner meeting."

* * *

After everyone drifted away, still grumbling about the changes, Rick caught up to Michonne. "Will you move back in?"

Michonne looked at Rick in surprise. "What? You were the one that came up with that plan. You didn't even ask me," he reminded her.

"I…thought it would be easier, I guess."

Rick glared at her. "No, it wouldn't be easier. I handled the situation wrong from the start. Trying to fit in, letting her give me a haircut, when I didn't know her, was a mistake."

"And the plan?" Michonne raised her eyebrows.

Rick kicked at the grass. "That was stupid. I admitted that earlier. And as soon as I found out about Pete abusing Jessie I should have come to you. Kissing her on the cheek at that party? Stupid and I can't explain why I did it. Going to her house? A mistake. Now, will you and Daryl move back in? Please?"

Michonne smiled a small smile. "Sure. I'll grab my stuff from the other place."

"Hurry up. We got plans to make. To keep our place safe."

"You want me to do it now?" her voice rose on the question.

"Yes, now. You might change your mind," he smiled sheepishly at her.

Michonne laughed. "You…alright, I'll do it now." She looked around for Daryl and didn't see him.

"We'll get Daryl later. I want to walk around outside so we can talk about stakes."

They headed off toward the house that Michonne stayed one night in. They didn't even look in Jessie's direction when they passed by her house, taking Michonne's things back to Rick's.

* * *

Jessie watched the two figures walk by the plastic that was over her living room window. She didn't need to see out to know that it Rick and Michonne. Not only had she been humiliated by those…those commando people, Rick had humiliated her as well. She had been confused when he kissed her on the cheek at their party. Somewhat flattered when he started coming over. But this, this was too much. Maybe she should talk to those commandoes about going with them. Maybe they wouldn't be at this…island and she could live down the humiliation she'd suffered since Rick and his group showed up.

She saw the RV and knocked on the door. When no one answered she turned and went to Eric's house. Aaron opened the door.

"Jessie, hi, what can I do for you?"

"Is Cia here?"

Aaron's eyebrows rose. "Ah, they're all out. Outside the walls, killing walkers, if there are any. They might be back for lunch."

Jessie looked around. "Um, can you come get me when they do come back?"

"Sure. Or I can have her come over to your house. Would that be better?"

"NO. I don't want that woman anywhere near my kids," she shouted. "If you could just come get me, I'd appreciate it," she said in a quieter voice.

"Okay," he drawled.

* * *

Deanna didn't forget about the new man that Aaron and Daryl had brought in before Cia and the others showed up and she tracked him down at Rick's house.

"Hello," she held out her hand. "I'm Deanna Monroe. I…Well, I guess I'm in charge here."

"Deanna, this is my friend Morgan. I should have brought him by earlier, but with everythin' goin' on…" Rick trailed off.

"Yes, we've been a little discombobulated, Morgan. Were you interested in staying?" she looked at him. Michonne came over to stand beside Rick. Deanna couldn't understand Rick's confusion. Michonne was a nice looking woman. She seemed competent and capable. Why he showed an interest in Jessie was beyond her.

"I am. I followed Rick from Atlanta. This seems like a nice place."

"We're not usually so unorganized," she offered. Morgan chuckled.

"I'm sure," he drawled. "I was there for the meetings. I'll help in any way. I'm not sure what went on before but it sounds like you're taking a different direction. However, I would like to help."

"We do have something. Can you fight?"

Morgan took a step back. "I won't kill anyone."

Michonne and Rick looked at Morgan.

"No, I need someone to guard our doctor."

Morgan shifted on his feet. "Uhh."

"Please, Morgan. You've been here for two days. What Cia called Pete, well, she could have handled it differently. He's not trustworthy. We need to guard him." Deanna turned to Rick. "Actually, that's why I was here. Until we can get others up to your skills I was going to ask one of your group to babysit Pete."

Rick's face darkened. "He tried to kill one of my people."

"He did and it was handled. Again, differently. He needs a guard, Rick."

"I'll do it," Morgan told Deanna. "I don't really know anyone besides Rick. Maybe I can talk to Pete."

"If you can get him to stop abusing his wife I'd appreciate it," Deanna bluntly stated. "Right now, we have him in the house across the street. I'm not sure who's with him now, but he's not to be unsupervised with patients, his wife or his children. He needs to check on Tara." At Morgan's confused look she elaborated. "The dark haired girl that was mentioned yesterday."

"Sure, I'll head on over, make sure he takes a look at her," Morgan agreed.

"Thank you, Morgan."

"I'll move my stuff over there, too. Make it easier."

* * *

Deanna nodded her head and waited for him to leave. He smiled at her as he left. As he crossed the street Deanna turned to Rick and Michonne. "I'm not going to bother interviewing, formally, like I did before. We need people. If he won't kill anyone, than he's perfect to babysit Pete. I'm asking Spencer to help Jessie and her kids move into my house tomorrow. I'm telling you this because you're in charge of security and you need to know these arrangements. If we should get another doctor, and Pete hasn't changed his behavior, he's banished."

Rick started to open his mouth when Michonne put her hand on his arm. "That's the best we can do until we find another doctor. We don't want to use one of our group to babysit him. They'll be needed other places," she said gently.

Deanna smiled at them both and thought Michonne was more than competent. "I'll see you this evening. Oh," she turned from the door. "The group's RV is still here. Spencer said they could stay. I'm sure they'll only be here through tomorrow. Maybe you could use them in the time they are here."


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne and Rick started outside the gates, walking around the perimeter. They didn't see any Walkers. Half way around Rick commented on the absence.

"It could be that group is taking care of them," Michonne suggested. They continued walking, making notes on improvements that needed to be made. After the tour they found Sasha and asked her if she could please take watch in the tower.

"We'll be making a schedule, mostly our people, but we'll need to include the Alexandrians at some point."

Sasha stood there with her mouth open. "You don't want to go?"

"No, I don't," Rick emphasized.

"Why?"

"Because this is our home now, Sasha. If you want to go that's fine."

She looked undecided. Rick pressed his case. "Yes, they have more than we do. An already established community. Now that Deanna's finally seen the light and given the security of this place to us, we can stay. Make our own community."

* * *

Maggie and Glenn were in the house they shared with Sasha. "Do you want to go, Maggie? This stuff from Deanna came out of nowhere."

Maggie looked torn. "I like her. Now that she knows what it's really like we could turn this place around."

Glenn sat next to her on the sofa. "We could. Do you want to invest the time? Or go to a place that already has their act together?"

"I think we should stay, Glenn."

Glenn kissed her. "Then we stay. I'll give the satphone back."

"I think you should keep it. Just in case. If Deanna wants to do a trade agreement with them down the road, that'll be a lot easier than putting somethin' on the roofs lettin' them know we're ready."

"How did they get control of satellites? Who would even think of doing that?"

"Cia."

"She's seriously smart."

"They all are," Maggie contradicted him.

* * *

Seal and the group came over the walls and shook their heads. "We should mark these guys down as 'soon to be dead'."

"We know where to come for more solar panels," Cia responded.

"This is a nice place," SS 2 commented. "We could always see about setting this up as a vacation spot."

"That's not a bad idea," SS 1 replied. "We'd need to get some fields cleared, sand dumped, pools put in."

Sad laughed. "That's doable. I love the Island but I get tired of looking at you bastards."

He got booed and hissed as they walked back to Eric's house. They knocked and Aaron answered the door. "You don't have to knock. We don't lock the door."

Seal shrugged. "Not our house and we won't be here after tomorrow."

"Thanks, though," Cia grinned.

"Dinner, we didn't discuss dinner."

"We have some things in the RV. I'll cook," Mi volunteered. He ignored the looks he got, walking around with several weapons, and raided the RV. He saw the child abuser and another woman walking toward him.

"When are you leavin'?" the child abuser asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered and kept walking.

"Are you responsible for the no walkers around?" the woman asked.

Mi stopped and turned. "'Walkers'? What an unusual term. The answer is yes."

"Around the entire community?"

"Yes. Slow day at the office for us." Mi was amused. They'd all taken turns following them and they didn't know it.

"There's only six of you," the woman commented. "That's a lot of ground to cover."

"If there's nothing else?" he raised his eyebrow. When they didn't say anything he left.

* * *

"She wants to see you," Aaron told Cia. "I told her I'd let her know when you got back."

"Why?" Cia was confused. She'd done nothing but degrade this entire community. She was only interested in Glenn and only because he was a cute little guy.

"Whatever. Sure. We'll talk to her."

Aaron left to get Jessie and Mi walked in the door. "Chicken Parmesan?"

"You don't have to do this," Eric protested.

"You're letting us stay in your house," SS 2 shrugged her shoulders. "You, Aaron and Glenn are probably the only people we can stand here."

"Yeah," Cia snorted. "How could Monroe go through this so clueless?" she sat on the floor, put her hands behind her back, planted her palms and stretched her legs out.

"They found this place and never left," Eric said. "No one's really been out there besides Aaron and me."

"The guy that almost killed Glenn?" Zi asked as she sat on SS 1's lap in the other chair.

Seal laid his head down in Cia's lap when he got on the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Eric snorted. "He and Aiden did runs for the community. Along with whatever suckers they could find. I don't think they really saw a lot of Walkers. The biggest thing they did, I think, was that last place. Where Noah was killed and Tara injured."

Sad had SS 2 in his lap on the other end of the sofa. "Some leader she is. Peter still does his two days of protection duty."

"He's the head of the committee for our community," Mi told him when he came out into the living room.

Cia laughed. "Did you hear Monroe's husband when he asked about required run time? Peter can be a badass when he wants."

"It's why we all respect him. All the committee members," Zi commented. "They set the rules and follow them."

Aaron walked in with Jessie in tow. She stopped dead when she saw all of them relaxed around Aaron's living room. "I know you don't respect me, but I'd like to discuss coming to your Island."

"Really?" SS 1 drawled. "Are you sure?"

"You'd have to do the requirements. We won't tolerate that bullshit like what happened between your husband and your lover," Mi stated.

"He's not my lover," Jessie retorted. "I…he's not my lover. Can I fill out that form?"

Mi gave her a tablet and she looked at it. "I…I don't know to use this," she whispered.

Seal got up and put her in the kitchen then turned on the tablet. "We don't use paper. Everything is disseminated electronically or by word of mouth. You'll need to learn. We have children's classes for this that you'd need to take. All of your sons' school assignments, grades and announcements will be available this way, if you're accepted. Fill this out, when you're done press this button," he showed her the 'Save' button on the screen. "We'll let you know no later than tomorrow morning. It's late. It'll take some time. We'll wait around if you're accepted so you can get your shit together."

* * *

Morgan walked into the house Pete was staying in and saw him passed out on the sofa. Morgan could smell the alcohol from the door. He walked over and tapped Pete on the shoulder.

"You have a patient, Pete," he spoke loudly.

Pete mumbled something. "You have a patient, Pete," he repeated louder.

Pete sat up. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your sponsor," Morgan replied placidly. "You have a patient. And I'm sure that you'd like to see your children."

Pete laid back down. "I'm not taking care of that little bitch. Because of Rick. This is all his fault."

"How does Rick being here make it his fault that you hit your wife? Or it's his fault that you got caught?"

"What happens in my house is my business. And he was sniffing around my wife," Pete snarled.

"Get up, Pete. You're going to take care of Tara. Then you're going to make arrangements to see your children. None of that is Rick's fault. The children are your fault. Tara is Nicholas' fault. So, if you're assigning blame, you need to kick your ass and Nicholas' ass." Morgan waited. "I bet that you won't go after Nicholas because he's a man and won't stand for your bullshit. He'd probably kick your ass. From now on, no alcohol for you."

* * *

Jessie sat at the kitchen table and filled out the form. Mi was in and out, so she asked him for help when she needed it. At one point she sat there and listened to them talk. They sounded so normal. The Island sounded almost how it used to be, before this. She wanted to take her sons and leave Alexandria. Give them a chance. And if Pete didn't like it, that was too bad.

After she completed the application she pressed save and walked into the living room. "I'm finished," she handed the tablet to Eric as he was closest.

"Fine. Like Seal said, it's late. It doesn't take the committee long to make a decision," Mi told her. He was sitting behind Cia and she was leaning against his chest, Seal's head still in lap. No wonder they didn't quibble about Triad relationships.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Cia continued. "Is it going to be a problem with your husband, you taking the children?"

"No. Pete…it doesn't matter. I'm taking them. He stopped once. This…" she waved her hand around. "It's been hard on him."

SS 2 snorted. "And it hasn't been hard on everyone else. Good to know."

Jessie got defensive. "It was hard. It was hard on all of us."

"That's right. It was hard on all of us," SS 1 pointed out. "You don't see us hitting kids, women or men we're involved with."

"We'll let you know," Sad stopped the argument. This woman. Good thing she ended up here with the other naïve people. She never would have made it outside. She probably wouldn't complete her first run team assignment.

Jessie left, hoping and praying that she'd be accepted. Her sons needed this. She needed this. She didn't know what she was going to do if she had to stay here.

* * *

Jessie didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned not knowing what she was going to do if they didn't get in. It wasn't like getting in the country club. That application…

When she got out of bed she started breakfast. Ron still wasn't talking to her and Sam just sat in his chair, mute. Maybe the commandoes could take the kids. Give them a better life. Away from their disappointing parents. Pete didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, just mad that he'd gotten caught. If they didn't get in, she'd move into Deanna's house. Learn what there was to learn and try to get in again. She could put something on the roof.

* * *

The next morning Cia was ready to get the fuck out of this ridiculous community. Zi and SS 2 practically beat her to death from all the bitching that she did.

"We were here, too, you know," SS 2 sniped. "We want to leave as badly as you do."

"Yes, we do. Hopefully this other community will be a better fit for us."

"I just want to get home," Seal grabbed Cia around her waist. "We deserve the time off that Peter's giving us."

"After three straight years of doing nothing but busting our ass, we deserve it. Especially you, Angel," SS 1 tipped his head in her direction. "You and Reaper."

"I know we don't tell you enough, but we're so happy we found you," she said with a big smile. "Without all of you, Peter, and the rest, we'd still be scrambling."

Mi kissed her on the head. "We should thank you, love, for finding us. I think I'd be dead."

"We all would," Zi grabbed SS 1's hand. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see former Company agents. Ever."

Sad reached for SS 2. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Come on," Seal opened the door. "Let's go tell the fat, blonde doormat the news."

* * *

Jessie dropped her spoon when there was a knock on the door. Ron looked at her funny, Sam just looked scared. "Stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

When she opened the door she knew. "I didn't get in, did I?"

"No, you didn't," Cia came straight to the point.

"Can I try again? When I have more skills?"

"Sure," Seal assured her. "Let us know when you think you're ready. Put something on the roof of your house. We'll see it and come back."

They turned and walked down the steps and to the road. Jessie went back into the kitchen and sat down, tears running down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "Boys, we're moving in with Deanna."

* * *

Eric and Aaron stopped them when they are by the RV. "We were going to make breakfast. Had to go to the pantry," Eric explained as he tried to balance on his crutches.

"She didn't get in. We've got to check out that other community," Mi opened the door to the RV. "Thanks for the beds."

"We had a nice time," Zi sounded surprised.

Eric laughed. "You should come back. Check us out in a few years."

"Yeah, you may be surprised," Aaron added.

* * *

Deanna, Reg, Maggie and Glenn walked up to the RV and waited for Aaron and Eric to finish. Deanna stepped forward at Aaron's last statement.

"You will be surprised, Cia. I'd like to talk a trade deal," she informed them.

"Let us know what you think you have, Congresswoman," Cia started to say before Deanna cut her off.

"It's just Deanna Monroe," she snapped.

The group looked amongst each other. "We'll see," Cia replied.

"I'm keeping the satphone. For when we're ready," Glenn held it up.

"Fine. Call us. We'll come to you," Seal got inside the RV and everyone followed. Spencer opened the gate and waved as they left. He wasn't surprised when no one waved back.

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Carol and Sasha watched as the RV drove out of their community. "I'm kind of sad they're gone," Carol told them.

Rick whipped his head around. "Why?"

"Rick, you have to admit without them we wouldn't have gotten what we wanted," Carol pointed out.

"She's right," Michonne agreed.

Deanna came over to them. "All right. Let's give them something to trade for. We have a lot of catching up."


End file.
